Magical Beast
Overview Magical Beasts are unique Beasts found in Tian Yuan Realm. Unlike regular Wild Beasts, they are capable of cultivation by absorbing the energy of Heaven and Earth and comprehending the Profound Truths of Heaven and Earth. Magical Beasts developed intelligence far quicker on the Beast God Continent than on the Tian Yuan Continent. As long as they had reached Class 2, they would have gained a lot of intelligence already. They have this unique stone embedded inside of them which is classified as a 'monster core'. Inside the monster core is the soul of a magical beast. In the introduction book to all of the magical beasts that could be found in the Tian Yuan continent, it is stated there of the many different kinds of magical beasts; no matter if the beast could walk or fly, and that the amount of species surpassed a 1000. The book even mentioned that there were still many magical beasts left undiscovered, and for the magical beasts that didn’t live within the deep abyss of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, then they lived in the endless ocean. That was an area that even the strongest of people had trouble traveling to. Ranking Magical Beasts are ranked in order of increasing strength from Class 1 to Class 10. Class 1 Magical Beasts are equivalent to Saints, while Class 10 Magical Beasts are equivalent to Origin Realm experts. They are vicious beasts that have gained sentience and wisdom, but they retain their natural physical advantage over humans. Thus, Magical Beasts are generally stronger than Humans at the Same level. Class 6 Class 6 Magical Beasts are equal to the Heaven Saint Masters on the continent and, like humans, can commune with the world and use the vitality of the world to fly. Class 6 Magical Beasts are able to change their size at will. Class 7 Class 7 Magical Beasts are equivalent to Saint Rulers on the Tian Yuan Continent and are generally able to transform into a Human Form. However, they are stronger in their Beast Form and in that form, they can utilize their greatest abilities. They are also able to speak human languages and talk conversely with other different races. Even on the Beast God Continent, they are experts who could dominate an entire region. Divine Beasts and Variation Beasts Beasts of Antiquity Not all Magical Beasts are equal in talent. Though generally Magical Beasts have better cultivation talent than humans. Divine Beasts are Magical Beasts with Noble Bloodlines that often include Inherited Memories, they are more widely called as Beasts of Antiquity on the continent. Beasts of antiquity possess extraordinary statuses on the continent. They often represented great potential and incomparable strength. No one was their opponent while on the same level of cultivation, and they even possessed the power to challenge those stronger than themselves. There were countless magical beasts on the Beast God Continent, but beasts of antiquity were almost mythical existences. Without any exception, every appearance of a beast of antiquity would shake the continent. This was because these magical beasts would definitely be able to reach Class 8 if they matured successfully, having even a tiny chance at reaching Class 9. In their Inherited Memories, Divine Beasts often have unique Secret Skills related to their bloodlines. Examples of Divine Beasts include; Scorching Divine Phoenix and Golden Divine Dragon. Supreme Divine Beasts Apart from regular Divine Beasts there are Supreme Divine Beasts that are much stronger and even more talented. These Divine Beasts are Kings among Beasts. Examples include the Ancient Heavenly Wolf, Dark-gold Ape, Ancestor Dragon and Scarlet Feather Emperor Tiger, just to name some. These Divine Beasts have immense talent and Wisdom. Each one is able to cultivate up till Chaotic Prime without accident and reach early Grand Prime generally. Mutated Beasts Another class of Magical Beasts are Variation beasts or mutated beasts. These are beasts who undergo mutation or Variation after devouring other Beasts and their monster cores. This causes their bloodlines and talent to evolve allowing them to dominate other beasts. Examples include Variant Divine Alligator and Silver-Striped Golden Snakes, with the Golden Silver-Striped Snakes as being unique, since they evolve by assimilating the origin essence of their clansmen rather than the general of mutating. Habitats According to their dwelling locations, Magical Beasts may receive different names, for taxonomical purposes: References Category:Races Category:Project Null